User talk:KaiserHanssen
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :Lol pie (talk • ) 16:02, August 26, 2014 (UTC), :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ =Maroon Rehabilitation War Page= Keysay Hanssen, May we compromise please? Martin Bormann stays as "Emperor Martin Bormann" because that is his title. The term "Great Snitch War" is a term used by Aevrum. I understand you want everything your way, but I am sure we can come up with a little compromise? As well, there is disagreement on the Anti Semetic remarks. Many members of Aevrum believe the remarks "token Jew" are NOT anti-semetic, and the remark applies to an individual and not to an ethnic group of people. So I put in brackets (alleged) as there is disagreement between the two camps. Can we please make a compromise so we can stop this editing business? EMB PAX : Shalom. : In light of your in-game ban, and the in-game ban of others who edit the article in question, you have no place editing the article to present facts beyond those that were verified before your ban was actioned. Future edits pertaining to the state of the conflict as a matter of politics should, therefore, be left to those that have verifiable, Planet Bob-sourced data - something that is not possible to garner without access to in-game communications. : I am content with Martin Bormann being referred to henceforth as "Emperor Martin Bormann"; further flamboyant titles do not add to the article, and should not be included. You should create (or edit, if you have already done so) an article specific to your character if you wish to convey these titles. I have also altered the statement regarding the term used by Aevrum to refer to the war to improve how the article reads. : There is, however, no grounds to refer to the remarks as alleged. In this context, alleged carries the meaning "to assert without or before proof". This is not the case, as proof of the remarks made by yourself were provided to the entirety of Cyber Nations, and are still publicly visible. No part of sending a message titled "Arbeit Macht Frei" with the content "to the ovens to you..." to someone who is by all counts publicly - and very obviously, just from looking at their nation - Jewish is allegedly anti-Semitic. It is factually anti-Semitic. If other evidence must be posted here for you to realise that you are wrong, I will do so, and I have no qualms regarding this. : Furthermore, the errant notion that the concept of your ban being handed down despite lack of in-game warning is exactly that. Errant. The terms of service explicitly state "By using this service you agree not to use rude, inappropriate, threatening, harassing, malicious, defamatory, or obscene comments, messages, ruler names, nation names or bios or any other such offensive or harmful content". Further rules provided on the forum then go on to state that such acts will be met with a ban at the discretion of the moderation team. You were in no way entitled to warnings prior to your ban, and asserting the notion that you are in the article is adding further factual incorrectness to it. It is in the interest of Cyber Nations as a whole - not myself - that facts are presented and inaccuracies are struck. Please, do not mistake my editing for anything more than this public service. : There is no compromise to be made; my edits are based on fact. If you take issue with that, you should reconsider your conduct when embarking upon future endeavours. Keysariyt Hanssen (talk • ) 11:09, January 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Greetings Hanssen, ::Of course I will be talking to you OOC for a little while. ::Thank you for agreeing of the Title "Emperor". Unfortunately I have been instructed by Noctis and Hail Satan to try to bring balance to the narration of this War log. And I want to thank you for responding to my message. ::As per what the moderation staff presented to me upon PAX Constantinople's deletion was that my ban on CN was related to my comments directed to the Ruler of the Kingdom of Iceland and not the comments that were directed towards you, that is what I was emailed my the Mod staff. That is why I used the term "token Jew". As well the term "Jewess" was used in my messages to Kingdom of Iceland. That is why I put "(alleged)" because in Aevrum there was some discussion if the terms were really anti-Semitic or not. My messages in game towards yourself, yes I agree someone that is knowledgeable of history like you and I, we would agree, they would be anti-Semitic. I have no doubt about that. ::Aevrum position (not just myself) is that the admin might of gave an in game warning. Which they do, and which I and others have received in the past 11 years on CN for really nasty racist comments that were actually much worst than the one that Martin Bormann got caught on. Whether, an in game warning is valid in this case is up to the discretion of the Moderator. Another Moderator might or might not of given an in game warning. For the record that is Aevrum's position on the ban, whether it is valid or not is up to individual interpretation. ::The Paragraph about the ban of Sir Kindle and Chester W Nimitz, I hope you would agree on keeping, no one really knows what happened to Sir Kindle. Chester is actually a former workmate of mine so I do see him time to time and know why he got banned. ::Just for the record, the only character that Emperor Martin Bormann transitioned too was "Juan Keller". Google him, most people would not know who he might of been. Whether there was a real "Juan Keller" the historians I am sure will argue about in the decades to come. ::I am not interested in arguing with you, as I mentioned in past correspondence it is only a game and there is no real Emperor Martin Bormann or Hanssen, it is just roleplay and I did find it enjoyable though. More so than the game itself. ::As an individual, I harbor not personal grudge towards you, Kristjan or his sister. People do stupid things, and I did a stupid thing with my in game messages, we can only hope that I learn from my mistakes. It is what it is. ::IC: ::Don't think you have heard the last of Emperor Martin Bormann. He is still lurking around Planet Bob. Don't think he doesn't have friends within certain alliances that are hiding him. I know you are looking for me. And if Planet Bob exists in all of 2018 and the servers aren't shut down, I will take vengeance on Nordreich and SLAP. :) ::OCC: ::I have enjoyed talking to you. I always do. But please try to be a little fairer, and we can write this narrative that both sides can agree on. We at Aevrum (we all still talk and are friends) would like to work with Nordreich on this endeavor. You never know....the servers could be powered down at anytime. ::Oh forgot. I don't know if this is considered important or not. But in case it might be for the storyline of this war, when the war broke out Emperor Martin Bormann, did go directly to Noctis with a plan to end the war immediately. EMB volunteered to personally pay all of the reparations of tech and cash that Nordreich demanded at the start of the war on Aevrum's behalf, as a gesture of goodwill towards Nordreich (EMB was not interested in fighting Nordrieich, his quarrel was with SLAP). It was Noctis that said no to reparations and Sir Kindle's banishment and to EMB's plan to end and repair the mistake that Sir Kindle and Yolo made by starting hostilities. ::Which of course in hindsight was a huge strategic error on King Noctis's part. ::Again, I don't know if that is important, WTH it did happen. ::: Shalom. ::: Firstly, I will not be addressing any "in-character" remarks here. You have no character remaining. You are banned. Talk pages are not for in-character interactions. They exist to facilitate out of character discussion and nothing else. Secondly, please use the indentation markup that you can see in the text editor for this page. It helps maintain a threaded structure to the discussion. Each new contribution to the discussion should have an increased indent. With that out of the way, let's address the issues you are presenting. ::: Secondly, we - that is, those of us that make up the Nordreich and the assembled coalition - have no interest in peddling lies. Your ban was for far more than just the messages sent to Vigdis, and we are well aware of everything that has transpired. Your messages to her were also anti-Semitic. Everything that I have stated here is fact. If you're seeking a compromise beyond that which I have already offered you - that is, accepting an alternate title for the war and maintaining the title "Emperor" for your name - you are wasting time. You have admitted yourself that you have done wrong in this very talk page, so all claims of "allegations" are null and void by your own admission. ::: Thirdly, Aevrum's position regarding moderation issues is moot. Moderation issues are one of the few elements of Cyber Nations that are codified and provided in almost immutable terms. There is no requirement for in-game warnings, and stating that such was not delivered alludes to said non-existent requirement. ::: Finally, if you are all completely unaware of the rationale behind the various bans handed down to you, then you need to step back and consider why everyone else is aware, yet you aren't. Moderation issues have been widely discussed in areas that you still have a modicum of access to, and evidence of why actions were taken in all respects have been provided. ::: This Wiki does not exist for "narrative", it exists to be unbiased and correct. If you wish to learn from your "mistakes", stop attempting to dodge the reality of what you have done and maintain a factual standard on this Wiki. It is the only refuge you have left. Keysariyt Hanssen (talk • ) 10:40, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Hey Kaiser Cunt do you understand what unbiased means? Sucking Nordreichs dick isn't unbiased It will say alleged and nothing but alleged Just cause you get triggered by facts doesn't mean history should be manipulated Sincerely Yolo04 : Shalom, : Would you like to try that again? This time in an adult tone and without the contradictions. Keysariyt Hanssen (talk • ) 05:00, January 27, 2018 (UTC) ::You want adult tone ::okay ::This wiki isn't meant for shit talking and pushing agendas ::Its meant to be unbiased ::No evidence exists of the "racist" comments ::so it will say alleged :::Shalom, :::First of all, please use the indentation markup, as I explained above. You should also end your messages with four tildes (This symbol: ~) so that it adds your signature to your comment. :::You're right. This wiki isn't meant for "shit talking" and "pushing agendas", so please cease doing so. :::There were no racist comments, as far as I am aware. Read the rest of the page There were anti-Semitic comments, however, which Bormann himself owned up to, and which there is plenty of evidence of. It, therefore, won't say alleged. It's a fact. Backed up by evidence. That everyone can access. Keysariyt Hanssen (talk • ) 05:35, January 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::Could you please direct me to this evidence ::::Sincerely Dank Meme God :::::Shalom, :::::An additional indent for your own messages, not the same amount as previous. If you're going to dictate what the Wiki is for, at least use it correctly. :::::A selection of the evidence is readily available here: https://www.nordreich.eu/usr/~KaiserHanssen/temp/bormann/anti-semitism/. Keysariyt Hanssen (talk • ) 23:31, January 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::::"To the oven with you" ::::::that can imply burning a nation :::::::Shalom, :::::::Bormann admitted on this very page that the messages were anti-Semitic. Why are you trying to convince yourself otherwise? Keysariyt Hanssen (talk • ) 20:20, January 29, 2018 (UTC)